You can leave your teacozy on
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Dobby y Winky celebran su libertad en el despacho de Dumbledore. Los retratos de las paredes no sabían lo que se les venía encima.


**You can leave your tea-cozy on.**

Nota: Este drabble es un songfic basado en la canción "You can leave your hat on", de la banda sonora de The Full Monty. Lo digo por si alguien quiere bajarsela o algo para entender el fic. De todas formas, no es estrictamente necesario, es todo bastante obvio xD. No he traducido la canción porque pierde toda su gracia, pero tampoco creo que sea muy difícil. Ah, se me olvidaba. Este drabble es la respuesta a un meme de livejournal, en el que te tenían que proponer una pareja y un objeto. En este caso, Dobby/Winky y el objeto "cubre tetera" (tea-cozy en inglés).

Pues nada más… ¡A leer! Y luego dejad review si os veis motivados y tal…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El despacho de Dumbledore tembló cuando un sonoro "crack" retumbó por las paredes. En el centro de la sala, un elfo doméstico con algo parecido a una bolsa de basura apareció de la nada, mirando en todas direcciones como un poseso.

-¡Dobby se ha asegurado de que no hay nadie, Winky puede salir! –gritó.

Otro ruido ensordecedor como el anterior y un nuevo elfo doméstico apareció de la nada, esta vez llevando consigo una botella opaca.

Dobby miró inquieto a su alrededor una vez más, frotándose nerviosamente las manos.

-A Dobby no le gusta esto. Dobby sabe que el director vendrá en cualquier momento y echará a la calle a Dobby y…

-Winky opina que Dobby debe callarse -contestó la elfa enfurruñada. Y dicho esto sacó de la bolsa que cargaba Dobby una botella brillante de color ambarino-. Además, Winky y Dobby lo hablaron hace mucho y llegaron a un acuerdo, porque ya son libres y hay que celebrarlo.

La elfa se llevó la botella a la boca y la abrió con un crujido. Ante la mirada alarmada de su acompañante, sonrió luciendo sus ya triturados dientes.

-El Señor me hacía hacerlo antes, casi a diario y varias veces. Dobby no tiene que preocuparse, Winky es una elfa fuerte.

Bebió y bebió del contenido de la botella directamente con sus agrietados labios, haciendo que el líquido de su interior gotease por las comisuras y empapase el raído saco que llevaba como vestido. Luego le pasó la botella a su compañero, medio tambaleándose.

-¡Cuidado, Winky! –gritó el elfo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Es whisky de fuego¡No lo tomes tan rápido!

-¡Oh, cállate! –farfulló limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, empapándolo de bebida y quedando pegajoso.

Dobby bebió un trago casi tan largo como el de Winky, con los ojos apretados y aún no del todo convencido; pero, a diferencia de su compañera, Dobby no estaba tan preparado y al soltar la botella casi pierde el equilibrio. Como resultado, giró sobre si mismo media docena de veces muy despacio, intentando reorientarse, hasta dar con sus dientes en una estantería. Winky se cayó al suelo de la risa al ver al elfo enterrarse en unos cuantos libros que llovían de la estantería golpeada a modo de represalia.

Y así, varias horas después y habiendo acabado con otras dos botellas más del dañino whisky, los elfos reían despreocupadamente mientras se tambaleaban zigzagueando por la superficie del despacho. Por el suelo quedaban ya libros y diversos objetos que los elfos habían tirado accidentalmente o con lo que habían chocado.

-¡Un momento! –gritó Dobby poniéndose de pié de golpe. Se había caído al tropezar con una silla y, tras varios intentos, consiguió articular:-. Casssi sgue me olffffida…

De la triturada bolsa de basura el tambaleante elfo consiguió sacar un montón de prendas dispares y raídas, y lo que parecía un artilugio metálico de tamaño considerable.

-Winky quiegue sabegh qué she propogne Dobby –dijo la elfa de ojos vidriosos, sentada en un sofá de orejas marrón.

Por toda respuesta, el elfo se empezó a poner todas las prendas de ropa una encima de la otra, precipitadamente y sin ningún tipo de sentido estético. Por último, se coronó con su ya famoso cubre-teteras de gala y se colocó de pie justo enfrente de se perpleja compañera, con el artilugio metálico en la mano.

-Esssto es un guadiogaset –señaló el cacharro y lo colocó sobre la mesa de Dumbledore-. Dobby se lo coguio pguestado a un egstudiante. Y Dobby lo quiegue usagh paga un guegalo de Winky.

La elfa dio un respingo, sorprendida. Dobby le había dado a un botón y aquel extraño mecanismo había empezado por si solo a emitir una especie de música un tanto insinuante. En el centro de la estancia, Dobby movía su cuerpo al ritmo, balanceando la cadera como solo un elfo doméstico ebrio puede hacerlo. De modo de Winky no podía hacer otra cosa que aplaudir y vitorearle.

"_Baby, take off your coat, really show…"_

Y como si de una orden militar se tratase, el elfo empezó a desabrocharse el desvencijado abrigo marrón, demasiado grande para alguien de su estatura, y a deslizarlo por los hombros mientras lanzaba miradas y guiños a Winky. La elfa se sonrojó.

_"Baby, take off your shoes. I´ll help you take off your shoes.  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes."_

Como no tenía zapatos, Dobby pasó directamente a la parte en la que tenía que quitarse una túnica infantil que había malvestido bajo el abrigo. El cual, al carecer de botones o cualquier otro sistema de cierre/apertura, tuvo que sacarse por la cabeza, atascándose y cegando al elfo momentáneamente en un momento crítico de pérdida parcial de equilibrio, que tuvo como resultado un par de rebotes contra estanterías y una nueva lluvia de libros.

_"You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on."_

Cuando pudo recomponerse del golpe y las carcajadas de Winky, se recolocó el cubre teteras en la cabeza con un intento de elegancia torpedeado por el hecho de que solamente llevaba puesto ese cubreteteras. Nada más que ese cubreteteras.

_"Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights.  
Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that´s right!  
Raise your arms in the air, now shake ´em."_

Por fortuna de todos los que hubiesen tenido que extinguir el más que probable incendio, el elfo no hizo ningún intento por cambiar las luces de la estancia. En cambio, pareció conformarse con subirse a una mesita (la altura de las sillas podría ser altamente perjudicial en su estado) y efectuar unos bailes cuyo siniestro erotismo era más que cuestionable.

La elfa reía. Lloraba de la risa. Aplaudía y veía triple. Se sentía afortunada de poder aún juntar las palmas de una forma medianamente coherente. En el fondo, le gustaba. Estaba disfrutando.

_"You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live."_

El elfo sonrió y señaló a la elfa, que subió el volumen de los vítores por respuesta.

-¡Winky quiegue guepetir esto! –chilló por encima de la música.

"You can leave your hat on!"

Dobby se paró en seco. Sus mejillas también se colorearon de golpe.

-Dobby se alegggra. Dobby queguía que Winky mirase a Dobby.

_"Suspicious minds are talking. That´s right, they´ll tear us apart.  
They don´t believe in this love of ours."_

El elfo le tendió una mano a la elfa y esta, no sin ciertas dificultades, consiguió encaramarse a la mesa con Dobby y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Mientras, los retratos de directores y personajes famosos se aglomeraban incrédulos ante el rumor de que, en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, había una pareja de elfos bailando sobre una mesa, uno de ellos desnudo y con un cubre teteras sobre su cabeza.

_"They don´t know what love is.  
They don´t know what love is."_

Y entonces, ocurrió. No se sabrá nunca quien de los dos perdió el equilibrio o si se lanzó deliberadamente, el caso es que tan pronto estaban bailando como fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, a la vez tierno y romántico.

_"I know what love is."_

Nadie ha sabido qué es lo que ocurrió en ese despacho. Salvo, quizás, un viejo director que al acudir a su despacho se encontró sobre la alfombra un sucio cubre teteras que le resultaba alarmantemente familiar.

_"You can leave your hat on.  
You can…"_

N/A: Lo sé. Frases muy raras, párrafos cortos y todo muy precipitado. No me siento especialmente orgullosa, pero creo que no doy más de mi. En fin, veremos si se puede mejorar...


End file.
